


Stay

by Candy1983



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy1983/pseuds/Candy1983
Summary: The inspiration for this is the song "Stay" by Sugarland. Sugarland's lyrics are also used in this story.





	Stay

🎶I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call🎶

 

Anita lay in Edwards arms and watched as the time on her digital clock flipped to five o'clock. Then her gaze shot to his cell phone next to it.

 

🎶It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying🎶

 

The phone rang and flashed Donna's number on the front screen. Anita teared up as Edward reached over her and grabbed the phone.

"Hello Honey- pot....Really!...Yeah, I'll be there in a few hours....Okay. I do have something we need to talk about though....Me too," then he hung up the phone.

When he saw her tears Edward hugged her and said, "Anita, please don't cry."

 

🎶And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying🎶

 

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

"You know I can't," Edward said as he got dressed. "I'll be back. Trust me I won't be gone that long."

"Anytime you're gone is too long."

 

🎶What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me?🎶

 

"She doesn't deserve you."

 

🎶Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay🎶

 

"I wish you wouldn't go, I feel so alone without you here.You and Jason are the only ones who understand me."

 

🎶You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share🎶

 

"I'll break it off with her very soon. Then I'll be all yours."

"Yeah, right," she said. "I'm not getting my hopes up. I don't want to share you anymore."

"I love you," Edward said before he kissed Anita and left. 

 

🎶Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay🎶

 

Anita cried for a while and then knew exactly what she had to do. She loved Edward but she decided she just couldn't do it anymore.

 

🎶I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine🎶

 

Edward came to Anita's door two days later with her favorite lilies and a big grin.

"I can't do this anymore, Edward. It hurts too much. I don't think we should be together anymore. I deserve better than to share you."

 

🎶Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay, yeah🎶

 

"Anita, I left her today. I'm not going anywhere. The moving van in your driveway is all of my things."

"Really?!"

"Yes, really, Anita. I told you that soon I would be all yours."

Anita jumped into his arms and kissed him. His timing was almost too late, but she was going to look at as he was right on time.


End file.
